Tigerfur
"You're a fool, Thistletooth. Your fate was sealed the moment you left BloodClan." '' -''Tigerfur to Thistletooth Tigerfur.kit.png|Kit Apprentice.png|Apprentice Tigerfur.Warrior.png|Warrior Tigerfur.png|BloodClan Leader Tigerfur.Darkforest.png|Shadow Realm Tigerfur is a well-muscled, sleek tom with a battle-scarred brown tabby pelt, ice cold blue eyes, large paws, and thorn-sharp, hooked claws. ---- History The Age of Peace Tigerkit was born to Mothwing along with his brother, Storm. Their father was unknown. Tigerkit was a strong and ambitious kit, but was looked down on for being the son of a Medicine Cat. Tigerkit began to dislike his mother because of this. He began to disobey clan rules, leaving camp with his brother many times. Because of this, he was apprenticed one moon late and was given a strict mentor, Petalfur. Tigerpaw did not enjoy training at first, and was scarred at the death of his leader, Leopardstar. The death hardened him, and he became one of RiverClan's hardworking apprentices, to Petalfur's astonishment. During his firsth leaf-fall as an apprentice, when he was out hunting alone, Tigerpaw spotted two ShadowClan warriors enter RiverClan territory. He identified them as Ratscar and Crowfrost and confronted them. Ratscar called him a kit, and Tigerpaw attcked, leaving both cats injured before being stopped by the RiverClan deputy, Reedwhisker, and his apprentice, Hollowpaw. He went back to camp and was praised by Mistystar, the new leader, but his praise was cut short when Hollowpaw and Mossypaw were made warriors. Tigerpaw went back into an angry mood. The Age of Blood Later, when on a border patrol, Tigerpaw caught dog scent and followed it alone, because it smelled stale. Instead of a dog, Tigerpaw found a rogue wearing a tooth-studded collar that knew his name. Tigerpaw was alarmed at this, and did not attack. He found out the rogue, Stitch, was his father. Stitch begged Tigerpaw to meet him another day by the lake, and Tigerpaw agreed after a little while. He kept his meeting with his father a secret. Later, Tigerpaw defends his clan against an attack by ShadowClan, killing Ratscar in the process. Mothwing was shocked by this, telling Mistystar after the battle in which RiverClan won. Mistystar viewed this as a great victory for RiverClan, and congratulated Tigerpaw by giving him his warrior name, Tigerfur. Many moons later, Tigerfur finally finds Stitch by the lake. The tom insists for him to come and meet his friends in Twoleg-place. Tigerfur is conused, thinking that Stitch is referring to kittypets, but agrees. The two cats leave the safety of the lake and Tigerfur follows Stitch into alleyways surrounded by filth. He sees a she-cat with a tooth-studded collar, who is later idetified as Night, kill a fat orange kittypet and tear out its teeth. Tigerfur is horrified, and asks Stitch to lead him back to the lake. Stitch does not agree, instead leading Tigerfur into a camp much like his own. In the middle, Tigerfur sees a large pile of Garbage, which is called a tyre. Tigerfur's presence is taken negatively, and the tabby is confronted by a large tortoiseshell she-cat, who is the leader of the clan, BloodClan. Tigerfur immediately understands the name. Thistletooth, the leader, asks Stitch who the kittypet was, and when Tigerfur was going to reply he was Stitch's son, he was cut off by his father who says Tigerfur is a Clan Cat. Thistletooth is disgusted and attacks Tigerfur, leaving him severly injured, nearly killing him until stopped by Stitch. The Healer, a she-cat named Leaf, heals Tigerfur as well as she can. Thistletooth tells Tigerfur that in order to join BloodClan, he must kill Mistystar and bring back her tail. Tigerfur says nothing in fear of being attacked again, but talks to Stitch instead saying that joining BloodClan was never his intention and that he was a RiverClan cat and nothing else. Stitch finally returns Tigerfur back to the lake, telling him that he belonged in BloodClan. Tigerfur asks why Stitch didn't tell Thistletooth that he was his son, and Stitch says that Tigerfur must hide his royal blood. Tigerfur wants to ask Stitch more, especially about royal blood, but Stitch waves him off and disapears. Tigerfur returns to his camp. Many moons later, Mistystar announces that a rogue had been found on the territory. Tigerfur listens intently, then runs out of the camp and finds Stitch with two other cats. They are both wearing tooth-studded collars. Stitch identifies them as Lion and Ice, Tigerfur's Uncles. Stitch asks Tigerfur if he would like to become the best warrior he could be, and Tigerfur agrees to train with him. Lion and Ice immediately begin. After a long day, they tell Tigerfur he must come back at sunhigh each day. Tigerfur is shocked, because he knows his disappearence from Clan Life would be noticed. The two BloodClan cats do not care, and Tigerfur finally agrees again. Mistystar soon confronts Tigerfur, and he says that he has been spotting WindClan cats close to the border, and is guarding it. The RiverClan leader is not convinced, but is called away by Mothwing, who gives Tigerfur a nod before saying something to Mistystar. Tigerfur becomes one of the most feared RiverClan cats, and at a gathering overhears Brambleclaw saying to Squirrelflight that he resembled Tigerstar like Hawkfrost had done. Tigerfur is infuriated, but says nothing. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's one kit, Graydawn, starts talking to Tigerfur, who responds calmly to hide his anger. Later, a battle happens between RiverClan and WindClan. RiverClan beats WindClan back to their camp, but Firestar appears with ThunderClan and fights on the side of Onestar. Tigerfur is angered again, and attacks the first ThunderClan cat he sees, Graydawn. They engage in a bloody fight, but Tigerfur easily pins the she-cat down and tears out her throat, killing her almost instantly. He leaves her body, lunging instead on a WindClan cat that was attacking Mistystar. The battle ends, and RiverClan is victorious. Brambleclaw finds his daughter's mangled body and lets out a yowl of pure grief. Squirrelflight is shocked, falling down beside Graydawn. Suddenly Lion, Ice, and Stitch appear, snarling like venomous snakes. They attack the remaining cats, including RiverClan. Another battle starts up. Stitch tells Tigerfur "it's time" and attacks Onestar. Tigerfur lunges for his leader, and pins her to the ground. Mistystar is stunned, and and lets out a yowl of pure fear. Tigerfur raises his paw, revealing reinforced claws, and tears Mistystar open, similar to the way Scourge had killed Tigerstar. Mistystar dies nine times over, and Tigerfur snaps off her tail. At this time the battle had stopped, and all the cats were staring at him wide-eyed. Lion, Ice, and Stitch tell the cats that the time of Blood was there again, and that BloodClan had followed them with the help of Ravenpaw, who they killed vicously. Firestar snarls, and Ice tells him ThunderClan would fall quickly. Tigerfur knows he had planned this attack with his relatives, but he is shocked that he actually had killed Mistystar. He follows his father away from the cats, and enters the twoleg place once again. Thistetooth is the first cat to find him, about to attack, but grins at the sight of Mistystar's tail. She leads Tigerfur back to the BloodClan camp, where she announces his full membership. Thistletooth wants to change his name to Tiger, but Tigerfur refuses because it's all he has left of RiverClan. Later, Thistletooth leads another attack on the Four Clans, mainly attacking ThunderClan. Tigerfur kills Squirrelflight, and later Crowfrost, his ShadowClan rival from long before. Firestar dies at the claws of Thistletooth, and BloodClan returns home. The Reign of Thistle Leaf, the Healer that saved Tigerfur's life at one point, becomes the Deputy for a little while, but returns to her healing duties soon after and Tigerfur takes her place. Thistletooth announces he is one of her best warriors. Tigerfur takes a she-cat, Frostbite, as a mate, but does not have kits with her. Instead, he falls into a fast-flowing river and goes missing for many sunrises, believed to be dead. Tigerfur returns, and finds his Deputy spot is taken by Leaf once again. Frostbite had also taken another mate and had kits with him instead. Tigerfur is heartbroken and seeks to get revenge on BloodClan. He goes missing again. Many moons later, Tigerfur made himself leader of a clan, IvyClan, not far from BloodClan. He recieves nine lives from their warrior ancestors and takes on the name Tigerstar. He then leads an attack on BloodClan, but it fails, and IvyClan is destroyed, the cats either being mutilated or burned alive by Thistletooth's followers. Tigerstar is confronted, and Thistletooth lets him know she is not happy, but allows him to join BloodClan again, at a more low position. She removes the 'star' off his name, although he still has nine lives. At a much later time, Thistletooth leaves BloodClan and becomes the leader of ShadowClan. She is then called Thistlestar, and takes over all of the clans. The BloodClan cats are enraged at this betrayal, and the leader position is fought over by Tigerfur and Thistlestar's close friend Bloodsun. Eventually BloodClan is split in two, and half the cats move to the North of the Territory, and half to the South. Tigerfur becomes leader of North BloodClan. Thistlestar returns to BloodClan, but has no desire to join the clan. She announces that BloodClan will be destroyed because there is no royal blood to take over, and only royal blood may reside on the throne. Tigerfur remembers his secret, that he was the son of Stitch, who was Thistlestar's cousin. Tigerfur knows royal blood flows through his veins, along with Tigerstar's. He finally tells his secret to BloodClan, and Thistlestar is furious. The two cats fight, but neither gets the edge. Thistlestar sniggers and tells Tigerfur that she'll be watching his leadership closely. Tigerfur becomes the leader of BloodClan. The Rule of the Tiger Tigerfur leads BloodClan into a great time, destroying many clans and kittypets. He is feared and well known. Tigerfur knows that his clan wants to end Thistlestar, because of her betrayal. He finds SkyClan and becomes allies with them, because they don't want a Dark Forest cat running all the clans. Later, Tigerfur leads an attack at the island of the clans, where the leaders of all Four Clans were gathering under Thistlestar's bloody reign. The Clans fight, and Tigerfur and Thistletooth attack eachother. Eventually Tigerfur gains an advantage, and pins Thistlestar down. Tigerfur kills Thistletooth with the same move he had used on Mistystar. Thistletooth's nine lives disapear at once, and the former BloodClan leader dies with a look of hate still in her eyes. Tigerfur becomes mates with a RiverClan cat who joins BloodClan, Mist, and has four kits with her. Many Moons after the death of Thistletooth, Tigerfur's mind becomes tainted with dreams of Hawkfrost, Scourge, and Tigerstar. They make Tigerfur go crazy, and he kills many of his children, saying thet were weak and cowards. Mist is shocked, and runs away, to never return. BloodClan is stunned, but ignores it. Tigerfur becomes mates with Snowbird, having two more kits, Willa and Blade, who are his last. Willa dies of Greencough at an early age, but Blade lives on to become Heir to The Throne. Tigerfur leads BloodClan for many seasons, losing four lives defending his clan. Later, BloodClan is threatened by rogue cats that call themselves a pack. They are lead by Cherokee, a cat that wanted nothing more than to destroy BloodClan and Tigerfur. BloodClan and the Pack go into war for many moons. During this, Tigerfur meets with Thistletooth in the Shadow Realm and asks to transfer his remaining lives to Blade, his only son, in exchange for Tigerfur's death. Thistletooth agrees, hoping to see her old enemy join her and be forced under her command for the rest of eternity. BloodClan fights off the Pack, killing many of their members, and Cherokee and his surviving followers attack once more. BloodClan destroys the surviving cats, but Cherokee manages to pin Tigerfur down and tear out his throat. Tigerfur dies, but is greatly grieved for by his mate and remaining kit. Tigerfur joins Thistletooth in the Shadow Realm, becoming her third in command, Bloodsun the second. Blade becomes the BloodClan leader.